iLive In A Supernatural Fairytale
by LyricLover8787
Summary: Carly gets a new neighbor and they fall for each other right away. But, when a mysterious secret forbids them to see each other, they defy the rules and do it anyway. It's a modern day Romeo and Juliet, except with a little twist.Please read and review!
1. iMeet Romeo

"Carly, have you seen the new kid yet?" Sam said excitedly as she walked with her best friend Carly to their history class.

"There's a new kid?" Carly asked, confused. It wasn't that often that the school had new students in the middle of the school year.

"Uh…no I'm just telling you this because I feel like it," Sam replied sarcastically with an annoyed look on her face, "Yes there's a new kid! And he's incredibly hot!" Sam was jumping up and down squealing.

"This new kid must be pretty gorgeous; I haven't seen you like this since Shane!" Carly remarked, and opened the door to the classroom, and walked in.

"Uh! He is and-" Sam stopped short, practically drooling, and grabbed Carly's head and redirected her line of sight to the direction of Freddie.

Next to Freddie sat the most incredibly dazzling, and drop dead gorgeous guy Carly had ever laid eyes on. He sat at his desk, with a book in hand, talking softly to Freddie.

His eyes were deep blue and wide, his hair was a mess of auburn, and his skin tone was radiant. It was practically white with a luminescent affect to it. Carly thought to herself that gorgeous was an understatement for this guy. And it was. His shoulders were broad, his arms were perfectly muscular, and his bone structure was magnificent. This guy was absolutely flawless.

Freddie waved to them and signaled them to come over. Still in a daze, Sam and Carly made their way towards Freddie and "the new kid". There were whispers being exchanged amongst the other girls in the room, glaring jealously at Sam and Carly because they had been invited over.

"Hey Carly, Sam, I'd like you to meet my new friend, and neighbor, Kyle. He just moved here from New Hampshire. He's never been in a real city before."

Suddenly, Sam jumped up opened her back took something out and offered it to Kyle. "Hi I'm Sam!!!!" Sam said in her loudest and peppiest voice.

"Would you like some bacon???" Sam said waving the piece of turkey bacon in Kyle's face. Carly just stood there, with an amused expression on her face, watching.

Kyle pushed the bacon away with his hand and said to Sam, "Sorry, I'm vegetarian, I don't eat bacon." Sam's face turned from happy to sad in an instant. She bit off a chunk of bacon, and turned to Carly. She whispered, "He's all yours honey," and stormed away, enjoying her turkey bacon a little to much.

"Hi I'm Carly," Carly started," Freddie did you say he was your neighbor?"

Freddie perked up hearing his name," Oh yeah, Kyle moved into the apartment that was for sale right next to yours. So we're all neighbors."

"That's pretty cool. Maybe you can give me a tour of the building sometime," he said directly to Carly. Carly blushed, and looked at the floor. When she looked up she could see a bit of annoyance displayed on Freddie's face, but she could tell that he was okay with it for the most part. Just then, the teacher walked in, and everyone rushed to their seats. All was silent and calm, except for the mind of Carly Shay.

Carly was thinking about Kyle the whole class. About how he's sweet, sensitive, and how he's a vegetarian. Carly glanced over to Kyle and saw that he was looking at her, with a satisfied look on his face; like he knew something that no one else knew. And he did.

************************************************************************************

"So you don't like him because he's vegetarian?" Carly asked Sam as they approached the door of Carly's apartment.

"It's un-manly to not like meat!" Sam proclaimed as she opened the door to her friends apartment. Spencer is preparing a basket of some sorts in the kitchen.

"Sam that is so un-American!"

"Well so is soccer but people don't have a problem with that!" Sam walked over to Spencer, watching him as he carefully tied a bow on the top of a gift basket filled with an assortment of muffins and such. "Let me guess, " Sam started," you're giving that to me!"

"No! I'm giving this to that family that just moved in next to us!" Spencer picked up the basket and quickly placed it on the coffee table. Than he ran over to the counter, picked up a brush, and began fixing his hair.

"Let me guess," Carly said," single mom?"

"What's with all the guessing?" Spencer said as he turned around. "And yes," he looked ashamed but anxious.

"Oh yeah, we met her son at school today." Carly commented, as she made her way to the computer.

"Yeah," said Sam, stuffing her face with an extra muffin she found on the counter," if the boy gets his looks from his mother, she's going to be one foxy mama!"

Spencer put the comb down and picked up the basket. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Sam and Carly mumbled. Suddenly Carly perked up. "Oh, and if Kyle's there tell him he can come over here if he wants to."

"Will do," said Spencer exiting through the front door, almost shutting it on Freddie who excitedly rushed towards Carly.

"So, you and Kyle were pretty friendly in school today."

"That's not of your _business_…"Carly said sarcastically to the annoyed Fredward.

"Ahhhhh, looked whose all paranoid because of another boy!" Sam said, emerging from the kitchen with an entertained look on her face. Freddy was steaming. If it was possible he'd have steam coming out of his ears. "For your information, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH CARLY ANYMORE!" He screamed in Sam's face. Carly snickered in the background and Freddie turned to glare at her. "You don't love me anymore," Carly said sarcastically," I feel insulted!"

"Oh shut up you guys!" Freddie said, plopping onto the couch. Sam and Carly exchanged looks, and almost as if it were planned the both sprung up and screamed, "FINALLY!" They began to dosey-doe when there was a knock on the door and Carly immediately started to fix her hair. Sam helped her as Freddie got the door.

"Hey come in Kyle! We were just discussing… well nothing really." Freddie said, with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well thanks for inviting me over here. Carly's brother just came over and uh, things were beginning to get awkward…" All three of the iCarly cast members stared curiously at Kyle.

"Anyway, nice place you got here," he spun around to face the Bottle Bot, one of Spencer's creations,

"That's unique."

"Yeah my brother made that," said Carly, standing up to join Kyle looking at the sculpture. Sam and Freddie began bickering on the couch in hushed tones. "Well why do you care?" whispered Freddie. "Because you were always so obnoxious when you liked her! Now you're just a little less obnoxious and-"

Carly tuned them out and turned to Kyle, "Don't mind them, they always do this."

"Love-hate relationship?" Suddenly Sam and Freddie both spun around with irritated looks on their faces and harmonically yelled, "Hey?!"

Kyle had a confused expression across his face," Whoops. That's my bad." He turned to Carly and whispered, "Yeah it is, they just don't know it."

Carly giggled and glanced over at Freddie, who was bickering with Sam again. "Yeah you're right."

Kyle chuckled. "Hey so I was wondering… would you want to go out on a date Friday night? I don't know any good places to go, so you would have to pick the location."

"Hmmmmmmmmm let me think about-YES!" Carly was beaming with happiness as she looked up into Kyle's bright blue eyes. "It's settled then." He said, romantically. Kyle grabbed a pen and jotted down his cell phone number on her arm. She smiled, looked at her arm, and then up at him.

Out of no where there was a loud bang and the sound of screaming coming from the direction of Kyle's apartment. Sam and Freddie jumped up and they all sprinted to the door and out into the hallway. The door to Kyle's apartment opened and Spencer emerged, in a panic, out of breath. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

"You stay out of my apartment you judgmental ape!" screamed a woman from within the apartment. "What's going on?" Carly asked Spencer as he raced past her.

"That woman is mad! She-she-she…"He stuttered. Suddenly a beautiful woman emerged out of Kyle's apartment, presumed to be his mother, with an umbrella in her hand. "Kyle! Get over here!" Kyle reluctantly slunk over to his mother. "What?" He questioned.

"That disgusting monkey insults me in my own home and you ask me 'What'? You are not allowed in his home EVER and don't you EVER talk to _her_ again! You are forbidden to, you hear me! FORBIDDEN!"

"Mom, but-"

"No Kyle! Inside now. We don't need to associate with these immature vermin any longer!" She directed Kyle to go inside, and Carly shot him a sympathetic look. He returned it with an expression of ' there's-nothing-I- can- do'. Kyle's mother followed him inside and slammed the door.

"Spencer? Spence? Come on and tell us what happened!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Let's get inside. Then I'll tell you. But you probably won't believe me."

_Okay readers of this FanFic! If you want to know what happened and why it did you have to read the next chapter! HaHa!!! Not to be mean, I would just like it if people read more than the first chapter of my stories! So click the button reader person! Don't be afraid……………………… yet. ___


	2. iLearn The Details

The iCarly crew and Spencer entered the Shay's apartment and began the creepiest non fiction story of their lives.

"Well, I knocked on the door; she answered and took the muffin basket. She put it on the counter in the kitchen and then we sat on her couch in the living room. We started talking about the restaurants in the area and I thought we were getting some where. Then-then she offered me a muffin." Spencer's face went blank and Sam, Carly and Freddie started at him with eager and anxious expressions.

"I said yes, and instead of getting up to get the muffins, she put her hands up. Her face tensed and all of a sudden two muffins were floating through the air towards her. They landed in her hands. I was lost for words. I couldn't speak. At first I thought it was a prank, until I saw the calm expression she possessed."

"What did you do Spencer?"

"I asked her how she did that, and she said she doesn't really know, but she does it all the time. I said that it was impossible and crazy. And then, then I called her …….. I called her a freak. And that's when she got mad."

Carly, Sam and Freddie exposed their unbelieving faces and Sam said, "What did she do next?"

"I don't know if she really did it. She must have. All of a sudden the muffin basket flew out from the kitchen really fast. It was coming straight towards me so I ducked and it hit the wall."

"That would explain the notorious boom." Carly said.

"Anyway, that's when she grabbed an umbrella and chased me out. Then you guys showed up."

Freddie looked confused. "This lady couldn't possibly have the power to control objects using the mind. That's almost scientifically possible."

"Wait, _almost?_" Carly questioned.

"Yeah, almost impossible. Scientifically speaking. But science is the only way because there is no other way to develop that specific ability. It's very rare to have. It's either that or Spencer was hallucinating."

"Yeah that sounds pretty likely," Sam stated.

"I wasn't hallucinating! It was real. It was all real! Carly I don't want you hanging out with that kid. If his mother's like that I don't even want to know what he's _truly_ like. So you are forbidden to talk to him too, I guess you could say. You hear me Carly?

Carly nodded and proceeded to her fridge. She grabbed a can of Peppy Cola and bean sneaking towards the stairs, as Spencer discussed with Sam and Freddie if he should tell his father about this incident.

At that point everyone was unaware that Carly had almost gotten all the way out of sight up the stairs, except for Freddie who was the only one not sitting on the couch, facing her direction. She put her finger to her lips and Freddie gave a look of understanding

Carly stepped into the hall and began to dial.

The phone began to ring, and she placed it on her ear, as the door opened revealing her loft, the iCarly studio. As she sat down in her favorite bean bag a familiar and comforting voice whispered on the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. And by me, I mean I can't say my name because you're forbidden to talk to me."

"Oh hey. Thank god I gave you my cell phone number. My mom would have had a fit if you called our home phone."

"What do you mean by fit?"

"Uh, never mind"

"Spencer told me what happened Kyle, and I want to know if that's even possible."

"Oh. I guess she got pretty mad. She usually doesn't use it in the midst of others unless she's mad." Kyle said softly.

"What do you mean by _it_? Can she really control things with her mind?"

No response.

"Hello? Kyle?"

The phone was silent and the receiver was hung up. Carly sighed. She was so curious, yet she didn't want to hurt Kyle's feelings by asking questioned. She reached for Sam's remote and pressed the third button. Music began to play softly. It was Carly's favorite song by Cuttlefish. Carly rubbed her eyes. She felt tired, yet it was only eight o'clock. She stared at her phone, waiting for Kyle to call back. But he didn't. Instead the door to the loft opened.

Carly spun around to see Kyle standing in her doorway.

"Not that I'm not psyched to see you or anything, but how'd you get in here?"

"My dear Carly, it' called a fire escape and I came through the window of your room." He chuckled softly.

"Well, that's helpful. Now I know where you've been breaking and entering!" Carly exclaimed softly and sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I hung on you. It's just, well we've never told any outsiders about it before, so consider yourself lucky. You're the first." He smiled.

"I'm the first what?"

"One to be told."

"To be told what?" Carly was as confused as ever.

"Obviously I haven't told you yet! Uh my sisters would get so mad if they were to find out I told you." He turned away, ashamed.

"Why are you talking in the past tense? Tell me and then you can actually say you've told me!" Carly was over excited, and a little annoyed.

"Okay. Here it goes. You know how you said my mom can control things with her mind? You're right she can. My sisters and I can do other things to."

Carly laid back. So his mom could control things with her mind.

"Anyway, my twin sisters, Felicity and Angelina have other powers. Angelina can make you feel whatever she wants. She can make you angry for no reason. She can make you feel suicidal. She's dangerous. And Felicity," he paused and sighed, then looked at me with concern. "Am I freaking you out yet?"

"No, well, kind of. I find it…interesting. Continue."

"Well, Felicity, she can, she can see, communicate with and become spirits. She's never been enrolled in school because of that. She usually doesn't move location much because with every place, there are spirits and specters that live there. That's why the move has been so hard on her."

He looked over at me, but continued his pacing. "Are you scared yet?"

"No. Just…curious." Carly began to wonder what power Kyle possessed_. 'Please don't be invisibility. That would not be good. That would be creepy' _thought Carly_. _

"No. I don't have the power of invisibility. And you're right, that would be pretty creepy. I have an Uncle that can do that though." Kyle grinned as Carly's eyes widened. She quickly realized what his power was, and why he had look at her so strange in history.

"Yes Carly, can read minds."

_Whoo hoo! Who doesn't love a hottie who can read minds! He's like my version of Edward Cullen with out the longing thirst for blood! That my dear readers can be a story you write if you really want to. Edward Cullen meets Carly Shay. Creepy but romantic. Of course you'll have to write something about what happened to Bella though. Anyway please review and read on. And no, I will not stop with the cliff hangers, it's my new thing. ____ I will put up the next chapter A.S.A.P. But only after someone reviews it!!_


End file.
